1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting apparatus for mounting video displays such as televisions and computer monitors to vertical support surfaces, such as walls.
2. State of the Prior Art
Bosshart U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,062 discloses an adjustable mounting support for a television set and the like which has a wall-mounted bracket mounting a horizontal arm for pivoting movement about a vertical axis. The horizontal arm has two support arms cantilevered thereto for supporting a television set.
Rohr U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,312 discloses an extensible height-adjustable swivel arm for supporting a video display. This device also has a vertical pivot point and a horizontally extending arm. A support is provided at the end of the arm for supporting a video display.
Italian patent publication 680,337 discloses a further television supporting face. This apparatus has a plurality of arms extending from a central point that are adjustable in a horizontal plane, moving support points to different locations for adjustable support of a television set.